Digimon DigiDestined Secrets
by Seth Kaileen
Summary: Join the newest Digi-Destined as they are challenged by a dark man called Mister X, who's main goal is to enslave the Digimon Race!


"So the Adventure Begins"

Chapter One

It had all changed for me since I have gotten here it was all amazing, I could live a much cooler life if I wanted to, and I did. It all began when I was sixteen my little brother, Derek, decided it would be cool to look up Digimon, which was all the rage now, I laughed at him but I was so wrong! He told me stories about his adventures and how close he and his Digimon were, and suddenly like a virus I began to get interested. I found myself playing the online RPG all the time, almost like an obsession, I found myself more and more interested in the subject as the days passed. Soon though it all changed. I had found an app for my iPhone that was like a Digivice and played it on my bed before I went to sleep. But I didn't get the chance I woke up in a whole new dimension, a dimension I knew almost immediately, the Digital World! I didn't think it was possible, maybe all a dream? But no it was real, and the Digimon I had made up using various programs in my iPhone had become real! I looked at him he was so adorable, basically a round blob with spikes. We instantly became friends. Ever since then I was making a name for myself in the Digital World, letting slip the boring world I had been brought into. Wondering if anyone missed me I found my way back. It was as though I never left, time in the Digital World did not advance like the real-world every day spent in the Digital World equaled a minute. After the few months of making a name for myself I really got into it. I was beating a dark Digimon that was basically beating the crud out of a smaller Digimon when I had defeated them, the DATS-DS (Digital World Police Force-Dive Squad) intervened, taking away the Digimon to its rightful area they were really interested in me and asked if I would be interested in joining the DATS-DS, I instantly said yes and was suddenly introduced to a whole new world, and since then life has been great, I get to live my life in the outside world, and I get to be part of DATS, it was perfect, but things really began to change, one mission ended up being the most important mission of the Digital World, not exaggerating…

It all started as a simple, find this Digimon and kick its ass, routine. I finally located the evil Digimon and went in to apprehend it.

"Gmon, quick let's bring this boy down!" I ordered Gmon (My partner Digimon)

"Razor Tornado!" Gmon shouted launching blades at the Digimon who promptly dodged them.

"Damn!" I cried!

"Darkmisinimon Digivolve to Darkmasseitomon!" the evil creature shouted, "Dark Flare!"

Flames came right at Gmon, who dodged them all, somehow!

"It's time!" I shouted to Gmon!

I whipped out my Digivice and lifted it up slashed the flame sprouting from the tip and it engulfed Gmon!

"Digivolution." The Digivice hummed.

"Gmon Digivolve to… Gyromon!" my partner announced.

"Let's do this! Gyromon!" I ordered.

"Gyro Tornado!" Gyromon shouted as a gust of wind and blades flew at the new Digivolved Digimon suddenly it turned into data.

"Digivice, Receive!" I ordered my Digivice.

The flame from the tip of my Digivice lashed out and sucked in the data.

"Renderization compete.

A Digimon appeared from the flames, back to its normal color. I smiled and went to make sure it was ok. It looked up at me and squealed thanks and bounced off.

"Good job Gmon!" I said to my partner, now back to normal.

I walked back to my bike and smiled at Gmon, motioned him to get on and turned sharply down the road. Suddenly I saw a teenager emerge from the wood line smiling as he looked at his Digivice.

"Another Tamer?" I said dumbfounded.

I rushed down immediately and looked into his face. He was very serious looking. Blue eyes, brown hair and a bandana. I quickly typed out on my onboard computer and saw that he had a warrant for his arrest.

"This day keeps getting better and better!" I smiled at Gmon as I began to drive down but something happened. The boy was tackled to the ground. I stared in disbelief could it be them?

"Eonmon quick Digivolve!" the mysterious man announced.

"Right sir," it said.

The boy whipped out his Digivice and aimed it at his Digimon.

"Digivolution!" I heard his Digivice beckon.

Staring at it I noticed it was very similar to mine? Out of all my years I have never come across a Digivice like mine? But if the Digimon Officials were after him, he had to be bad news, similar Digivice or not. I had never had the chance to see these guys work so I stayed; the Demon Officials were equivalent to the SWAT team you and I know.

"Eonmon Digivolve to Fimon!" the Digimon shouted, "Rock Shower!"

The DO was pummeled by its attack, bad move, the DO were trained to use Digimon too, not just Rookies and Champions, like low level DATS-DS were, they were cleared for Ultimate and even Mega if necessary! He was so screwed. I couldn't help but fell dumb watching this, like I would learn something from it, but I couldn't leave. I would never get to see this again… EVER!

"Quick Leomon take him down!" the DO shouted.

One hit brought Fimon back to his rookie in a heartbeat, some serious Digimodification there! Then out of nowhere the DO leader appeared, his name was Kain, and I didn't know much about him but I knew he was a tough guy.

"So then Renji Tikimayu I hereby declare you oppose of the DO which means that I have authorized use of lethal force!" Kain chuckled.

That was not right, he was what sixteen? I was about to go down and ask what's going on but suddenly Kain had his Digivice out and laughed as he ran his hand through the data ring that appeared.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Kain shouted.

"No way this kid was this dangerous?" I cried out.

A monster appeared before me and smiled down on the poor boy and laughed as he picked him up and sucker punched him so hard in the stomach that blood literally flew from his mouth. This wasn't right! I didn't know what to do! No way could Gmon handle a spirit like that! Then he tossed him into the tree punching him constantly until he collapsed on the ground, blood oozing from his mouth!

"God damnit!" I cried.

I pulled the throttle all the way down and began to race towards the figure. I just wasn't going fast enough that kid was a goner if I didn't do something soon.

"Gmon I think you should Digivolve!" I cried.

"Wait look!" Gmon said pointing to the boy.

Light filled the trees behind him and suddenly it all flew into the boy at once. He snapped out his Digivice and ran his hand through the purple flame that had appeared.

"Spirit!" he yelled forcefully.

"Execute Emergency Spirit Evolution… It is time Renji!" the Digivice purred.

Suddenly all the light wrapped around him, streams and streams of data flew around him and there stood such a magnificent figure I didn't know what to do! He smiled at the dark man attacking him and shouted.

"Dynastymon!" the new Digimon yelled, "Time to end this! Dynasty Missile!"

Three missiles flew out of his helmet and struck Kain's spirit right in the face. Launching him back. Data swallowed him and he turned human with blood oozing from his mouth.

"Kill the boy!" Kain ordered.

"Dynasty Blast" Dynastymon shouted.

The DO officials were blasted away immediately and Renji leapt into the forest. I revved up my engine, shut off my sirens and I followed him into the forest, Gmon tightly holding on as we were constantly attacked by the branches of trees.

"What you doing boss?" Gmon asked.

"He has a Digivice just like mine, he could spirit evolve, the DO is trying to kill him, I just don't understand why?" I sighed as I made my bike go faster, "The only answers I have is if I catch him!"

"Want me to go on ahead boss?" Gmon asked.

"Great suggestion, but sorry he is too dangerous, we go in together!" I smiled.

"Ok Zethan, I agree with your logic!" Gmon laughed.

"Come on can this thing go any faster!" I cried out.

"Boss look out!" Gmon shouted as he leapt up into the air, "Razor Tornado!"

"The blades blew up the missiles exactly a few feet from me, the blast set my bike off course and I rolled over into the brush winching at the pain I had just got.

"Thanks Gmon," I smirked as I struggled to get up.

"You ok?" Gmon asked curiously.

"Gmon!" I said as I leapt at him missiles exploding behind us.

"Boss! TRAP!" Gmon said.

"Shit!" I cried.


End file.
